


Home sweet home

by Geilie



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Non volere l’Apocalisse non gli pare una cosa tanto strana. Sulla Terra è di casa, ci ha lavorato per talmente tanti millenni che ormai quasi fatica a ricordare i tempi in cui vagava strisciando per i praticelli perennemente verdi dell’Eden e poteva gettare il caos tra le formiche interrompendo di continuo le loro file troppo perfette.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Drabble Night estemporanea del 16/05/13.
> 
> _SECONDO PACCHETTO (by_[Moon](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=209335))  
>  Fandom: Good Omens  
> Personaggio: Crowley  
> Prompt: appartenenza

**Home sweet home**  
 _404 parole - non betata; introspettiva, ironica (ci si prova, se non altro), missing moment-neanche-tanto-missing che precede il famoso pranzo di Crowley e Azraphel al Ritz._  
   
Non volere l’Apocalisse non gli pare una cosa tanto strana. Sulla Terra è di casa, ci ha lavorato per talmente tanti millenni che ormai quasi fatica a ricordare i tempi in cui vagava strisciando per i praticelli perennemente verdi dell’Eden e poteva gettare il caos tra le formiche interrompendo di continuo le loro file troppo perfette. Non è cambiato molto, da allora: gettare il caos è rimasto il suo compito, nonché il suo maggior divertimento, solo che dalle formiche è passato agli umani. Gran bella promozione! Se potesse rivedere le sue scelte, col senno di poi, si riprenderebbe gli insetti senza pensarci due volte! Ma al momento il suo problema è il futuro - o l’assenza di futuro - e i ricordi dei bei tempi andati può pure lasciarseli alle spalle.  
L’intoppo sta nell’essere alle dipendenze di quelli di sotto, nell’appartenere ai ranghi dei tentatori professionisti… anche se in realtà non cambierebbe granché neanche se fosse impiegato del mese su in Paradiso - Azraphel può confermare, o  _potrebbe_  confermare, se fosse in grado di parlar male di qualcuno senza avere una crisi di coscienza. Grande Piano Ineffabile o no, tutti sembrano volere la fine, ai piani alti - e ai piani bassi - e non è sicuro che lui e Azraphel da soli possano risolvere la situazione. Non è sicuro neanche di come affrontarla, la situazione, perché fermare l’Apocalisse sembra cosa semplice a dirsi, ma poi nessuno l’ha vista, nessuno l’ha fatta e ovviamente nessuno l’ha fermata, prima di loro, e allora la questione si complica un pochino.  
Non è sicuro proprio di niente, Crowley, ma una cosa la sa per certo: ha il corpo di un uomo - un gran bell’uomo, per di più - guida la più bella auto che sia mai stata messa in commercio, le sue piante potrebbero stare sulle copertine di tutti i giornali di botanica d’Inghilterra e il suo migliore amico è un angelo, comunque si voglia rigirare la frittata. Con queste premesse, l’unica cosa a cui sente di appartenere davvero è il miglior tavolo del Ritz a mezzogiorno, altro che armate infernali! Non vuole rinunciare al mondo, non  _è pronto_  per rinunciare al mondo, perciò eviterà che cessi di esistere. Semplice.  
E se non potrà evitarlo, be’, non sia mai detto che i diavoli non fanno onore al ricordo dell’ultima cena!  
Il miglior tavolo del Ritz è sempre libero, per loro; non gli resta che invitare Azraphel.


End file.
